Knight Man
Knight Man also known as Keauxdy Strother, is a human that has a transformation that is this. He died once at the hands of Freiza, and saved the world durning the Shadow Demon Saga. PsychoMan Saga During the PsychoMan Saga , he fought against Psycho Man, and he got beaten up badly, to the point that peices of his armor went missing, and his cape was torn. When his friends where killed, he was worried because that would mean that he would die next, though luckly, his friend Chris saved him from dying. When he was healed by Roll's healing abilites. When he got healed, he fought Elec Man, before finishing him off with his Knight's Blade attack. Frieza Saga During the Frieza Saga, he fought against Frieza, who was in his first form. When Frieza transformed into his second form, he got back and let Flame Man handle him. When Chris got there, Chris transformed into SSJ, who was getting beaten. Then, when Chris was getting damaged, Keauxdy got in and did some damage to him, but ultimately dying to a death beam. Broly Saga During the Broly Saga, he went against Broly, who damaged Dylan, and killed Karson. He died fighting him, which caused Chris to go Super Saiyan 3. Later on, he is revived and he turned into Jack form, and he won, only to let Chris to finish him off. Shadow Demon Saga During the Shadow Demon Saga, Chris and Dark were off training in space after the Broly Saga, and he was left being temporary leader for this saga. When all of his friends were asorbed by the Shadow Demons, he was left fighting his friends, as their souls were being eaten. When this happens, he transforms into his Queen form. Although it was a hard battle for him, he won by using his Final Break. Cell Saga During the Cell Saga, he fought in the Cell Games Tornament, which was an actul tornament with the final battle being Cell. He fought against War Man, and won. Then, he fought against Elec Man, and won, and all the way in the finals, he used his Joker form, but lost due to Master God Metal Man using his Master Edge and his Final Break. Durning the final battle with Cell, he gave his energy to Chris so he can become Super Saiyan God. Special Episode During the Special Episode, Keauxdy fought against the Mu Warrior Sheep Man, using his Final Break, he defeated Sheep Man, and went on to explore. Though, during the fight with Dr. Vega, he was brain-washed and he fought Chris, only to be defeated by Super Saiyan 4 Chris. Later on, he got his memory back and he forgot all about the fight, though he still remembers Chris turning into Super Saiyan 4. Buu Saga During the Buu Saga, every one fought againt Fat Buu, and he gained the Ace form, and used the Blay Rouser to defeat the Buu Clone. Though, during the fight with Super Buu, he was asorbed and Buu gained his weapon. Later, when Buu summoned the Metal Heroes that he asorbed, with him being one of them. Baby Saga During the Baby Saga, he was the last Metal Hero to be taken over by Baby, though he proved a good match, when he got controled, he was trying to fight it, but he lost his control, making him fight Chris, who went Super Saiyan 5, though when Chris won, he regained control and attacked Baby, making him lose his arm. Omega Shenron Saga During the Omega Shenron Saga, it has been 4 years since Baby has been defeated, meaning that he is 17. When Omega Shenron attacked, he went into Ace form, though he lost right from the begining. Omega then almost killed him, only to have SSJ4 Vegito to attack him. Chris and Vegito then defeated Omega. Revival Saga During the Revival Saga, many past dead villians returned to destroy Earth. Keauxdy got his final form: King form. When this happened, he went off against Frieza, the one that killed him the first time. He killed Frieza by using his Final Break: Royal Straight Flush. When this happened, he was 23 years old. Trivia *His Finalized forms are based on the suits of cards *His Ace and King forms are based on Kamen Rider Blade Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Transformation Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters